<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>У меня перехватывает дыхание by Little_Unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301651">У меня перехватывает дыхание</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn'>Little_Unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Пока музыка длится [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, a very dark night in Scotland, poetry is sexy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда слова не нужны.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Пока музыка длится [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>У меня перехватывает дыхание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иногда меня удивляет,<br/>Как сильна может быть сила любви.<br/>Иногда у меня просто перехватывает от этого дыхание.</p><p>– Тук и Патти(1)</p><p>***</p><p>В комнате совершенно темно.</p><p>Дома, на Бейкер-Стрит, никогда не бывает так темно; сияние города, кажется, просачивается сквозь щели и даже сквозь ткань портьер на окнах. Нам это нравится в те ночи, когда мы оставляем окно открытым. Луна стоит достаточно высоко, чтобы отбрасывать свет цвета слоновой кости на нашу кровать; даже мне это кажется совершенно романтичным, как обычно понимают это слово.</p><p>Не то чтобы такие вещи когда-нибудь произносились вслух.</p><p>Мы не поэтичные люди. По крайней мере, в наших словах нет поэзии. Джон больше склонен к ненормативной лексике, вероятно, из-за своего военного прошлого. В то же время я сам часто чувствую себя скованным до бессвязности, несмотря на мою прославленную способность читать лекции и/или вещать [или болтать без конца, по часто высказываемому мнению Джона] по многим предметам.</p><p>Наша поэзия не возникает в том, что мы говорим, это правда, но она есть.</p><p>Мы находимся в этой совершенно тёмной комнате, а не в нашей спальне на Бейкер-стрит, потому что случай привёл нас на крайний север Шотландии, где мы остановились в небольшом отеле с видом на океан. Тяжёлые бархатные шторы полностью закрывают окна от любого внешнего освещения, и никакой свет не проникает в коридор снаружи нашей комнаты. Дело уже закрыто, убийца задержан. Первым делом с утра мы сядем на поезд и отправимся обратно в Лондон.</p><p>Но сейчас мы вместе в полной темноте.</p><p>Я пишу сонет на коже Джона. Мои пальцы медленно двигаются, рисуя воображаемые слова на его теле. Любовь через пятистопный ямб(2).</p><p>/Глаза любимого на звёзды так похожи./</p><p>Джон более лаконичен. Он создаёт хайку(3) на моём плече, вдавливая слегка мозолистый кончик пальца в кожу. Пять слогов. Семь слогов. Пять слогов. Осознаёт ли он вообще, что делает? Но я его понимаю.</p><p>/Наполнив сердце,<br/>Ты разбудил мою душу.<br/>Ты меня создал./</p><p>Нам не нужен ни свет солнца, ни лунный свет, чтобы двигаться вместе по знакомому и в то же время всегда новому пути. Всегда удивительному.</p><p>Всегда по такому, от которого захватывает дух.</p><p>Это лирично, почти музыкально, будто мы играем друг с другом так же, как я играю на скрипке. Двустишие, состоящее из рук, языков и губ.</p><p>/Золото кожи и нежность во взгляде<br/>Жизнь, полную сюрпризов, дарят мне./</p><p>Я чувствую, как Джон ёрзает в постели, а потом он оказывается надо мной, и наши тела создают новый словарь. Он двигается, скользит, создавая потное трение, оду нам. Секс, великолепный секс, да, но в то же время нечто гораздо большее. В нашем союзе есть благородное достоинство, и мы оба это сознаём и ценим, хотя и не говорим об этом. Может, никогда и не заговорим об этом. Хотя иногда я представляю, как кто-то из нас (или мы вместе, в идеальной вселенной) уходит из жизни, и тогда я скажу Джону, что это значит для меня. Может быть, к тому времени я смогу найти красивые слова, которые будут работать.</p><p>Теперь я могу только выдыхать свободные стихи(4) ему в шею.</p><p>/Тело моего возлюбленного вписывается в моё<br/>Как будто по какому-то божественному замыслу./</p><p>А потом он выдыхает дактилем(5) мне в ухо.</p><p>/Любимый мой, которого желаю./</p><p>Когда наши тела движутся, чтобы стать ещё ближе, так близко, как только могут быть близки две отдельные сущности, наши бессловесные стихи становятся более горячими, более отчаянными. Теперь Джон будет тихо чертыхаться, в то время как его тело и губы запечатлеют сенрю(6) на моей плоти.</p><p>/Твой запах возбуждает.<br/>Моё сердце горит так ярко.<br/>Это сжигает нас./</p><p>И наконец, наконец, когда я прижимаюсь к нему, мои молекулы бормочут танку(7) лихорадочного обожания в живот Джона.</p><p>/Моя страсть к тебе<br/>Заставляет звёзды появляться каждую ночь./</p><p>В полной темноте, которая окружает нас этой ночью, взаимный взрыв настолько силен, что я немного удивляюсь тому, что не летят настоящие искры.</p><p>Я застонал, а он закричал, и это счётчик, который измеряет нашу жизнь. Я падаю на него, каждый из нас одинаково истощён, мы оба наконец замолкаем.</p><p>Мы с Джоном Ватсоном не поэты, поэтому в такие моменты общаемся не словами.</p><p>Но когда мы прижимаемся друг к другу в темноте, стихотворение, которое есть мы, захватывает моё дыхание, вытягивает воздух из его лёгких, высасывает весь кислород из комнаты, и единственный звук – это наше хриплое дыхание.</p><p>Наконец, его рука появляется из ночи, чтобы отдохнуть на моей груди, и я слушаю, как Джон ласкает стих любви на моём сердце.</p><p>/Мой возлюбленный – тьма,<br/>В вечных поисках света.<br/>Я – Маяк, он всегда<br/>Находит меня до рассвета./(8)</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>Примечание переводчика:</strong>
</p><p>(1) – Tuck &amp; Patti – американский джазовый дуэт, состоящий из гитариста Уильяма Чарльза «Tuck» Andress и певицы Патрисии «Patti» Cathcart Andress.<br/>(2) – Пятистопный ямб – в русском стихосложении двусложная стопа, ударение падает на второй слог.<br/>(3) – Хайку (хокку) – национальная японская форма поэзии, жанр поэтической миниатюры лаконично, ёмко и достоверно изображающий природу и человека в их нерасторжимом единстве.<br/>(4) – Свободные стихи (верлибр) – (фр. vers libre) – в разной степени свободный от жёсткой рифмометрической композиции стих, занявший довольно широкую нишу в европейской, в частности – англоязычной, поэзии XX века. Это тип стихосложения, для которого характерен последовательный отказ от всех «вторичных признаков» стиховой речи: рифмы, слогового метра, изотонии и изосиллабизма (равенства строк по числу ударений или слогов) и регулярной строфики.<br/>(5) – Дактиль – трёхсложная стихотворная стопа с ударением на первом слоге.<br/>(6) – Сенрю – жанр японской поэзии, возникший в период Эдо. По форме совпадает с хайку, то есть представляет собой трёхстишие, состоящее из строк длиной в 5, 7 и 5 слогов. Но, в отличие от лирического жанра хайку, сэнрю – жанр сатирико-юмористический, далёкий от любования красотой природы.<br/>(7) – Танка (яп. 短歌, «короткая песня») – 31-слоговая пятистрочная японская стихотворная форма (основной вид японской феодальной лирической поэзии), являющаяся разновидностью жанра вака.<br/>(8) – За помощь с этим стихотворением сердечно благодарю SilenaYa.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>